The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calathea, botanically known as Calathea loesenerii×Calathea roseopicta, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘TWYCA0026’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in October 1998 in Bogor, Indonesia. The female parent was Calathea loesenerii. The male parent was ‘Rosy’, Calathea roseopicta (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,836).
A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in August 2000.
The new cultivar was first propagated in December 2001 in Sebring, Fla. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by division and tissue culture in Sebring, Fla. over two to three generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.